dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus'' (/ˌæŋkɨlɵˈsɔrəs/ ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ANG'''-ki-lo-'SAWR'-əs''] or /æŋˌkaɪlɵˈsɔrəs/ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ang-'''KY'-lo-'SAWR'-əs''], meaning "fused lizard") is a genus of thyreophoran dinosaur. Fossils of Ankylosaurus have been found in geologic formations dating to the very end of the Cretaceous Period, between about 68–66 million years ago, in western North America, making it among the last of the non-avian dinosaurs. It was named by Barnum Brown in 1908, and the only species classified in the genus is A. magniventris. A handful of specimens have been excavated to date, but a complete skeleton has not been discovered. Though other members of Ankylosauria are represented by more extensive fossil material, Ankylosaurus is often considered the archetypal member of its group. The largest known ankylosaurid, Ankylosaurus measured up to 6.25 m (20.5 feet) in length, 1.7 m (5.6 feet) in height, and weighed 6 tonnes (13,000 lb). It was a quadrupedal animal, with a broad, robust body. It had a wide, low skull, with two horns pointing backwards from the back of the head, and two horns below these that pointed backwards and down. The front part of the jaws were covered in a beak, with rows of small, leaf-shaped teeth further behind it. It was covered in armor plates, or osteoderms, with bony half-rings covering the neck, and had a large club on the end of its tail. Bones in the skull and other parts of the body were fused, increasing their strength, and this feature is the source of the genus name. Ankylosaurus is a member of the family Ankylosauridae, and its closest relatives appear to be Anodontosaurus and Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurus is thought to have been a slow moving animal, able to make quick movements when necessary. Its broad muzzle indicates it was a non-selective browser. Sinuses and nasal chambers in the snout may have been for heat and water balance or played a role in vocalization. The tail club is thought to have been used in defense against predators or in intraspecific combat. Ankylosaurus has been found in the Hell Creek, Lance, and Scollard formations, but appears to have been rare in its environment. Although it lived alongside another ankylosaur, Edmontonia, their ranges and ecological niches do not appear to have overlapped, and Ankylosaurus may have inhabited upland areas. Ankylosaurus also lived alongside dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Hunchegotheriums, Saurolophinosaura and Edmontosaurus. In the media * Ankylosaurus was shown in Walking with Dinosaurs in Episode 6, Death of a Dynasty, where it killed a mother T. rex with its' club. * It will be in the upcoming game Saurian as a playble dinosaur. * Ankylosaurus is featured in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. * Ankylosaurus appears in Clash of the Dinosaurs and'' Last Day of the Dinosaurs''. * Ankylosaurus makes various appearances in the Land Before Time ''series. However, they are referred to as “club-tails” by the main characters and the other species of dinosaurs featured in the series. * ''Ankylosaurus appeared in both Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Dino Charge. * An Ankylosaurus appears in Dinosaur Revolution. * Ankylosaurus briefly appears in Jurassic Park 3, Jurassic World, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * Anguirus from the Godzilla ''series is based on ''Ankylosaurus. * A baby Ankylosaurus served as a main character in the Japanese book and animated film You Are Umasou. * Ankylosaurus had a brief cameo in Fantasia. * Ankylosaurus is a playable Vivosaur in Fossil Fighters series * Ankylosaurus appears three times in Dinosaur King. * Ankylosaurus also appears three times in Dinosaur Train. There's a character named Hank Ankylosaurus the best dino ball player. * Ankylosaurus makes it's appearance in Dino Hunter: Deadly Shores as the Trophy Hunt dinosaur "Bastion". * Ankylosaurus is one of the creatures players can encounter in the videogame Ark: Survival Evolved ''in which players have to survive on an island filled with prehistoric creatures. In this game, ''Ankylosaurus is one of the many creatures tameable by players. It can even be ridden when provided with the right saddle. Category:Ankylosaurids Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Fossil taxa described in 1908 Category:Cretaceous Period